


Birthday Suit

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom, otayurio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Top Otabek Altin, beka - Freeform, gaylove, loveislove, yura - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: Segunda parte de ¿Quieres ser más que mi Amigo? (I put a spell on you)... Después de recibir la primera parte del regalo de Otabek, Yuri obtiene la respuesta para su propuesta, se saltan la fiesta organizada por sus amigos y arman su propio festejo de "Bekaween" con la correspondiente entrega del "el segundo sexy regalo".Todos los derechos de los personajes a los creadores del anime. El argumento de la historia es de mi autoría.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la canción en que me inspiré:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=468raa-c3Jw

**Birthday Suit**  
  
  
No supo que ente demoníaco y lujurioso se apoderó de él, porque en cuanto vio el sedoso trozo de listón, sintió que su cuerpo se prendía en llamas.  
  
Toda la ternura y el enamoramiento cursi quedaron opacados por pensamientos lascivos.  
  
Algo de dichos pensamientos debieron colarse oscureciendo más su mirada porque al cruzarla con la de Yuri provocó que se abrieran sus ojos con un toque de sorpresa y nerviosismo. El sonrojo se expandió hasta llegar a las orejas y cuello.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás ofreciendo Yura?... Porque debes saber que si acepto tu "regalo", no habrá marcha atrás... No habrá lugar para arrepentimientos... En cuanto yo coloque un dedo sobre ti, estaré tomando posesión de tu cuerpo... Ya no será tuyo Yura... Será mio, únicamente mio... Todo tu serás mio... Me encargaré de poseerte en cuerpo y alma Yuri Plisetsky... De marcarte de todas las maneras posibles hasta que cada célula de tu cuerpo quede impregnada de mi escencia... Hasta que cada ínfima parte de tu existencia me reconozca como su único y legítimo dueño...- Enunció en un tono tan grave y cargado de necesidad que le sorprendió incluso a él.  
  
Observó a Yuri mirarle con ojos muy abiertos, pestañeando lentamente y los labios formando una "O" perfecta, enmudecido.  
  
  
\- Entonces Yura, repito mi pregunta: ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás ofreciendo?-. El aludido asintió en un movimiento lento luciendo atontado. -No te escucho Yura, quiero que lo digas con palabras-. Insistió tajante.  
  
\- Sí... Quiero, si quiero-. Susurró el rubio.  
  
Sonrió altanero, regodeándose de tener el control sobre esa Fiera que tanto deseaba.  
  
\- Pues claro que quieres bonito... ¿Cómo no vas a querer tenerme poseyéndote día y noche sin descanso?-. Enunció con voz oscura al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su perfume recorriendo el lateral de su cuello con la punta de su nariz hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y empujaba un par de veces su cadera hacia arriba chocando su dureza con el trasero del más joven, provocándole un notorio estremecimiento.  
  
Yuri echó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un "Beka" entre jadeos.  
  
Otabek siguió su recorrido con la nariz, rozando cada línea del cuello esbelto. Se detuvo sobre la manzana de adán que subía y bajaba, la apresó con entre sus labios y chupó con suavidad. El rubio soltó un gemido descarnado que resonó haciendo eco en el solitario recinto.  
  
\- Beka... Beka...-. Le llamó entre susurros necesitado.   
  
\- Mmmh...-. Respondió vagamente, entretenido en succionar el delicioso huesito que subia y bajaba sin quedarse quieto.  
  
\- Bek...ahh... Te-tenemos que llegarrr a-a la fiesssta-. Balbuceó al mismo tiempo que apretaba el abrazo buscando fundirse en su cuerpo.  
  
\- No-. Contestó seco y levantó la cara para enfrentarlo.  
  
\- ¿No?-. Musitó confundido y con la mirada desenfocada.  
  
\- No muñecote, yo quiero "abrir" mi regalo... Ahora-. Sentenció afianzando la cadera del chico entre sus manis y acariciando la piel desnuda con los pulgares.  
  
Yuri le observó atento, con la mirada más despejada. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración.  
  
\- Si, como tu decidas, pero antes... Quiero saber si tu también a partir de ahora... Serás solamente mio...Todo mio-.  
  
\- Yo ya soy tuyo bebé... Hace años que soy tuyo... Solo estaba esperando que te fijaras en mi... Que me dieras una oportunidad...-. Aclaró con su mirada chocolate sobre la verdosa, acariciando una de sus mejillas con suavidad.  
  
Se sonrieron diciéndose con la mirada lo que con palabras no podían.  
  
\- Ve a quitarte los patines corazón... Te espero en la salida... No te acompaño, porque si me meto ahí contigo, no te dejaré salir de los vestidores todo el fin de semana-. Dijo colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja para despejar su rostro.  
  
Los brillantes ojos de Yuri se detuvieron sobre sus labios unos segundos, vio el movimiento en su garganta al tragar saliva y su lengua rosada saliendo a lubricar sus propios labios.  
  
La mirada verdosa se oscureció mientras se acercaba cada vez más, se detuvo ya rozando su boca y le preguntó en un susurro apenas perceptible:  
  
\- Otabek... Yo...quiero... Quiero, no... Necesito besarte... ¿Puedo?-.  
  
\- Puedes... Soy tuyo ¿recuerdas?... Tu puedes hacerme lo que quieras... Cuando quie...-. Su frase fue cortada por el rubio que se había abalanzado sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.  
  
El primer contacto no fue como siempre lo imaginó... Fue mucho mejor.

No aparecieron los fuegos artificiales, no, lo que le atacó fue una ráfaga de calor tan fulminante que vió virutas ardientes tras sus párpados... Los labios Yuri se sentían suaves, jugosos se movían sobre los suyos con ansiedad, demandantes... Muy Yuri.  
  
Chupaban y mordían queriendo comerle con cada pasada. Sintió su lengua saliendo a jugar exigiéndole entregarle más, entregarle todo... Presionó el apéndice entre sus labios haciéndose camino al interior, al mismo tiempo que fue consciente de las manos delgadas que se aferraron una en su nuca rapada encajando las uñas y otra en la parte larga de su cabello dándole un jalón posesivo.  
  
Jadeó aturdido por el torrente de emociones al estar al fin cumpliendo su sueño de besarlo.

Con el calor vino un cosquilleo que se iniciaba desde la unión de sus bocas y se extendía como descargas por todo su cuerpo para finalizar su recorrido alojándose en su vientre.

Su erección no le dio tregua un segundo, seguía endurciéndose con cada mordisco, con cada lengüetazo, con cada jadeo. Mojaba su ropa interior y seguramente también el pantalón, no había parado de expulsar pequeñas descargas de su esencia.  
  
Cerró el abrazo envolviendo con sus extremidades la espalda desnuda, tratando de abarcar la mayor cantidad de área, aferrándose a él.

Aferrándolo en él.

Gimió sobre la boca del rubio perdido en el mar de sensaciones que le estaba provocando con un solo beso. Se dejó besar disfrutando de ser por primera vez el objeto de su atención. Suprimió las ganas de apoderarse del beso y demostrarle cuánto llevaba necesitando su calor, conformándose enseguida con el conocimiento de que a partir de ese día, lo tendría para él toda la noche... Todas las noches.

Rompió poco a poco el beso, debido a que había sentido el frío de la piel bajo su tacto y preocupado de que llegara a enfermarse.

Reticente, Yuri se alejó hacia el vestuario acatando su petición anterior no sin antes regresar un par de veces a propinarle besos cortos.

Mientras lo esperaba en la puerta, envió mensajes a Viktor y a Yuuri informando del cambio de planes sin dar mucho detalle. Pidió un taxi e hizo una llamada adicional.

Al salir el rubio, ya los esperaba el auto que había solicitado y al que había dado previamente la dirección de su destino.

El más joven le entregó un envoltorio con una chaqueta de cuero nueva, muy sonrojado le explicó que no había alcanzado a envolverla adecuadamente pero había decidido entregársela para que se cubriera del frío gélido del exterior.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~

  
En el trayecto, Yuri se mantuvo pegado a su costado, medio echado hacia él, con la cabeza metida debajo de su cuello, una pierna sobre las suyas y una mano que no dejaba de acariciarle el pecho. En tanto él le abrazaba por la cintura.

Sentía su aliento caliente golpearle la piel, acompañado de besos ligeros con los labios entreabiertos y pequeñas mordiditas en la línea de su mandíbula, provocándole.

Un escalofrío le cimbró entero erizando su piel morena y dejando erguidos sus pezones bajo la camisa.

No se resistió, se acercó a su oído y le susurró: -Deja de tocarme así, o no respondo-.

\- ¿Así?... ¿Cómo?-. Devolvió travieso en el mismo tono susurrante sin salir de su escondite, entretenido en seguir torturándole.

Casi pierde el control cuando la mano delgada que acariciaba su pecho se coló debajo de su chaqueta y arañó suavemente su pezón erecto, al mismo tiempo que la rodilla de la pierna sobre su regazo hacía fricción sobre su bulto del pantalón.

\- Yura...-. Sancionó con voz oscura, cargada de deseo.

\- ¿Mmmh?-. Respondió fingiendo inocencia.

Quiso darle una lección por su travesura.

Bajó lentamente el brazo que se mantenía sobre su espalda. Coló la mano debajo del borde del suéter largo que llevaba debajo del abrigo y sin aviso la metió bajo los leggins de cuero. Escuchó el jadeo de Yuri bajo su oído, quedando petrificado por la intromisión.

Otabek no se detuvo, introdujo más la mano hasta abarcar uno de sus abundantes glúteos y le dio un apretón, deleitándose al sentir bajo su palma la tersura de su piel además de la tela sedosa de la ropa interior.

El chico ruso salió de su escondite para verlo con ojos vidriosos y ofrecerle su boca pidiéndole tomara posesión de ella... No le defraudó. Lo atacó con beso agresivo, sexual, sucio.

Chupó y mordió, mimó y maltrató los labios rosados hasta dejarlos calientes, hinchados. Sin darle tregua, introdujo su lengua sin aviso, recorriendo cada pequeño rincón a su alcance, con la punta, tallando, frotando, lengüeteando... Así siguió sin darle un respiro. 

Yuri se aferró a su cuerpo pegándose más.

Otabek con un brazo sostuvo la pierna larga sobre su regazo. La mano que tenía metida en su trasero continuó amasando, sobando, apretando. Movió los dedos hasta colarlos bajo la ropa interior y con la punta recorrió suavemente la superficie de la unión de ambos glúteos, desde el coxis hasta el perineo, arriba y abajo, varias veces sin parar, sacándole una ola de jadeos al chico, que él tragó con gusto.

Sin cortar el beso abrió los ojos y observó a través de la ventanilla que estaban por llegar a su destino.

Antes de que el conductor anunciara el final del viaje, se separó de su precioso ángel y lo alentó a recomponerse para enseguida aistirlo al bajar abriendo su puerta caballeroso.

\- Beka... ¿Porqué estamos aquí?... Pensé que íbamos a mi depa-. Inquirió el ruso cuando se percató de que estaban en la entrada del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad.

\- Si, esa era la idea original pero preferí cambiar de planes en el último momento... No quiero interrupciones o intrusos mientras esté contigo... Y ambos sabemos quiénes son los intrusos más impertinentes en nuestro círculo de amigos-. Explicó en tanto se dirigían a la recepción del hotel.

Yuri sonrió asintiendo, abrazado a su cintura a su lado derecho. Otabek cargaba en el otro sus bolsas con el equipo de entrenamiento y demás pertenencias.

Una vez con la llave en mano, dentro del elevador, entre besos cortos, le explicó al chico que era el lugar que acostumbraban reservar para él los organizadores de eventos cuando hacía presentaciones en la ciudad como Dj, esa fue la razón de obtener la habitación sin problema y de último momento.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se quedó apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta cerrada con una sonrisa divertida y el corazón latiéndole enloquecido ante la vista de un Yuri boquiabierto admirando el decorado de la habitación.

Otabek había solicitado que la decoraran con velas, colocaran una fuente de aperitivos, postres y bebidas, sabía que ambos eran de buen comer, sobre todo su Tigre ruso de quien nadie creería que con la atlética anatomía que exhibía, competía en volumen de ingesta con un dinosaurio bebé.

Se acercó a abrazar por detrás a Yuri, que se había quedado estático admirando la vista panorámica de la ciudad apoyando las manos en el ventanal que daba a la terraza.

\- ¿Te gusta?-. Preguntó detrás de su oído, colando las manos debajo del suéter amplio hasta dar con la piel de su torso.

\- Si, mucho... Tu eres el festejado ¿y el consentido soy yo?... Creo que soy el peor novio de la historia-. Susurró dejando caer su peso en él y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, completamente entregado a su toque.

\- ¿Se te olvida que eres "mi regalo"?... Ante mis ojos, ese detalle te convierte en el mejor novio el universo y "el regalo más hermoso que alguna vez soñé recibir...-. Murmuró en su oído haciendo un camino de besos sobre su cuello.

\- ¿De verdad?-. Musitó ido dejándose mimar.

\- Te lo voy a demostrar... Tengo años amándote en silencio Yura... Deseando probarte... Muriendo por tenerte...-. Declaró con tono grave, cargado de deseo.  
  
Lo despojó del abrigo con lentitud, disfrutando del placer de desvestirlo con sus propias manos por primera vez. Tomó después el borde inferior del suéter, despojándolo de él despacio, muy despacio, alargando el momento el mayor tiempo posible.

Recorrió con la punta de los dedos milímetro a milímetro de piel descubierta, memorizando cada surco, cada protuberancia. Atendiendo con toques delicados, haciendo arabescos que encendieran la sensibilidad.

Al mismo tiempo que sus dedos grababan la textura de la piel deseada, su boca proporcionaba besos de labios abiertos y mordiscos sobre hombros, cuello, nuca, lóbulos... Buscaba seducirlo, envolverlo en su pasión.

Lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos, la piel lisa se había erizado. El sabor de la piel se había aderezado con el salitre de la transpiración, volviéndola más deliciosa, más carnal, más Yuri.

Bajó la mano derecha hasta la pretina del ajustado pantalón de cuero del chico, bordeó la pretina tentándolo de izquierda a derecha. Metió el dedo índice y medio bajo la prenda esperando toparse con su vellos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la piel completamente lisa, sin rastro de la característica pelusa rubia. Siguió con la expedición mientras con la yema del dedo medio de la mano izquierda daba un masaje ligero sobre la aureola de uno de sus pezones rosados, dando círculos alrededor del pequeñísimo pezón sin tocarlo.

Sacó la mano bajo el pantalón para abrir la jareta paso a paso, torturándolo...y torturándose. Bajó la otra para ayudarle a despojarse de la prenda ajustada jalando por los costados mientras dejaba un camino de besos por su columna hasta ponerse de rodillas terminando por descubrir sus piernas largas y musculosas.

Quedó sin aliento al toparse de frente con los prominentes glúteos de Yura, coronados en la parte superior de cada uno por un sedoso listón rojo que se unía a cada extremo de la cadera en un delicado moño, sosteniendo la prenda. En la unión de ambas protuberancias, se encontraba un triángulo de tela transparente cubriéndolas parcialmente y cuyo extremo inferior se perdía enmedio de ellas en la parte baja. Era el mismo retazo suave con que había lidiado en el auto.

Siseó ante la antojable vista.

Se levantó dejando previamente mordiscos y besos en el culo. Ya de pie, le dijo detrás del cuello a la par que lo asía de la muñeca.

\- Ven bebé...-. Ordenó con voz grave detrás del cuello niveo.

Se sentó en el amplio sofá de la sala dentro de la suite. Escogió ese asiento porque había un espejo lo suficientemente amplio como parte de la decoración, además de estar ubicado en la pared opuesta permitiendo apreciar el reflejo de quien se sentara en el sofá.

El rubio le siguió obediente, mordiendo su labio inferior viéndose tímido, pero sus ojos despedían un brillo expectante.

Lo sentó sobre su regazo, con la espalda desnuda pegada a su pecho. Abrió sus piernas hasta colocar cada una sobre las suyas, sosteniéndolo con las manos abiertas sobre los moños de la cadera.

\- Mírate... Quiero que veas lo hermoso que eres... Lo hermoso que te ves así, casi desnudo, con ese trozo de tela que solamente tu podrías lucir tan sexy como para ponerme tan duro... Exhibiendo ese precioso cuerpo que he deseado por tanto tiempo... No tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que quiero hacerte Yura... Que voy a hacerte-. Declaró con voz oscura y baja directamente en su oido.

El ribio soltó un gemido necesitado echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro. Dócilmente dejó caer todo el peso de su torso sobre él, removiendo su culo hasta lograr acomodar su erección que seguía confinada bajo los jeans.

Otabek contuvo un gemido por los movimientos sobre su dureza. En su lugar dirigió una de sus manos hasta el pene rosado de Yuri, cuya punta estaba a punto de asomarse bajo la diminuta prenda. Lo frotó sobre la tela logrando que se cimbrara, la ola de jadeos y gemidos guturales dieron inicio con cada fricción. Su otra mano se movió hasta la ingle para evitar que cerrara las piernas, pero después de unos minutos empezó a participar frotando los testículos suaves que habían sido sacados de su prisión de seda por un costado, junto con la erección que ya supuraba pequeños hilos transparentes.

\- Quitámelo Beka-. Pidió entre jadeos el ruso refiriéndose a su ropa interior.

\- No... Me gusta como te ves así... Mírate, tu reflejo está de acuerdo conmigo en que te ves delicioso...-. Recitó sin dejar de acariciarle.

Tomó en su puño la polla erguida jalando de arriba a abajo, despacio, disfrutando por primera vez de la suavidad tensa en la palma de su mano, distunguiendo las venas, los pliegues, los surcos, las contracciones, el calor, la dureza... Luego subió la velocidad torciendo la muñeca cerca del glande, alternando con el movimiento de su pulgar sobre la cabeza notando lo esponjosa que era, lubricándolo con su propia humedad. El chico arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido particularmente sonoro antes de murmurar:

\- Beka... Me voy a...-. Encajó las uñas en los antebrazos cubiertos por la camisa.

\- No... Todavía no...-. Le ordenó en un susurro sobre el oído parando las caricias de sus manos.

Escuchó un gemido disconforme por parte de Yura que le hizo reir entre dientes.

Levantó la mano que antes acariciaba el pene del rubio. Dirigió tres dedos al interior de su boca para chuparlos, lubricarlos y degustar de paso el sabor, ante la atenta mirada del otro que abrió los ojos con sorpresa comprendiendo el motivo de dicha acción.

\- ¿Por qué no me pediste que yo los mojara?-. Preguntó el más joven de la mirada verdosa ahora oscurecida por la excitación, observando atentamente como entraban y salían los dedos del interior de su boca.

  
Sacó los dígitos escurriendo de su saliva y los dirigió hasta el apretado orificio en el culo blanquecino. Al primer contacto, le hizo pegar un pequeño respingo.

\- Porque te dije antes, que iba a impregnar con mi esencia cada parte de tu cuerpo... Que te iba a marcar con ella... Por eso es que estoy usando mi saliva para lubricarte por dentro Yura, para poder bañarte después con mi semen...porque quiero que huelas y sepas a mi-. Susurró sobre los labios rosados para después tomarlos en un beso arrebatador al mismo tiempo que frotaba con suavidad alrededor de la entrada rosada. 

Masajeó con su dedo medio sientiendo la rugosidad de la entrada. Con la yema del pulgar daba delicados roces al perineo buscando aumentar su sensibilidad. La otra mano la ocupa para intercalar caricias en su erección, en sus testículo o en sus pezones.

Al introducir la primer falanje, se tragó los primeros gemidos descarnados que se mezclaron con los propios. Sin dejar de besarlo, siguió penetrando poco a poco, con sutileza, sintiendo en su dedo el calor, los pliegues, los surcos, el anillo muscular que se apretaba alrededor impidiéndole moverse y a la vez exigiéndole seguir. Gimió más fuerte al sentir cómo su propio pene expulsaba gruesas gotas de humedad dentro de la ropa, por el acusiante deseo de sustituirlo por su dedo.

Sacó el dedo con delicadeza, lo humedeció de nuevo con su saliva y lo introdujo nuevamente haciendo círculos, frotando dentro, dando embestidas hasta que el dedo entró hasta la base... Yuri se separó de su boca para gritar su nombre acompañado de un largo gemido al correrse sorpresivamente, arqueó su espalda cerrando los ojos y apretó el dedo en su interior con las contracciones provocadas por el clímax.  
  
Largas cuerdas de líquido blancusco escurrieron por su vientre.

Retiró ambas manos, lo abrazó y repartió besos por sus hombros.

Aun con los estertores del orgasmo Yura movió los glúteos en círculos, presionándose sobre su erección que ya se había acomodado entre ellos y latía dolorosamente clamando ser aliviada.

\- Yura, ya no soporto mucho bebé, me urge estar dentro tuyo, pero antes... Antes quiero probarte...-. Se levantó llevando al mencionado en brazos hacia la recámara, quien se limitó a recostarse encima de su pecho con el cuerpo laxo.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~

  
En la habitación, puso de pie al rubio, sujetándolo por la cintura le dio un beso profundo, salvaje, teñido de lujuria contenida. El otro respondió de la misma manera, pegándose a él completamente, como si quisiera fundirse en su cuerpo. Enterró las manos delgadas entre sus hebras oscuras para después rascar ligeramente con sus uñas sacándole un escalofrío placentero que le hizo gruñir en aprobación.

Otabek sentía la lengua de Yuri respondiendo a lo embates de la propia, explorando el interior de su boca, rozando el paladar, los dientes, el interior de sus labios, todo, hasta donde el apéndice rosado alcanzaba. Dejando una huella cosquilleante en cada punto que le hacia sentir mareado... E hirviendo.

Arrastró al chico hasta el borde de la cama donde le hizo apoyarse en sus cuatro extremidades sobre el colchón... Ahí, sin quitarle la prenda roja, lo mimó repartiendo besos y caricias por toda la espalda, desde la nuca hasta los muslos. Disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel nivea al amasar los músculos fuertes, del sabor, del olor; de lo fácil que resultaba crear un cambio de coloración al morderle, al succionarle.

Regresó al punto de ese delicioso cuerpo que tanto le llamaba. Escuchando como fondo musical los gemidos suaves de un tembloroso Yuri que parecía perdido entre las caricias recibidas... Se detuvo apretando entre sus manos los músculos de las nalgas redondas, memorizando los puntos sensibles. Retiró con un dedo el hilo rojo que cubría la entrada que había profanado con su dedo minutos atrás.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose repentinamente hambriento... Casi famélico, cuando notó que dicha entrada se apretaba repetidamente, ansiosa, invitándolo a introducise... Jadeó con la vista nublada por el deseo.

Escupió saliva desde su altura hacia el orificio esparciéndola enseguida con el pulgar, introduciendo la punta de vez en vez. Escupió de nuevo, dejó ir el dedo hasta la base, penetrando y dilatando al mismo tiempo, el ruso soltó un gemido agudo que le hizo calentarse más si eso era posible.

Soltó otro poco de saliva, retiró el pulgar y se inclinó hasta poder introducir su lengua... Lengueteó la piel rugosa de alrededor, masajeando, memorizando el sabor, la textura. Hizo presión con la punta en el agujero rugoso hasta que esté se relajó permitiéndole la entrada... Gruñó extasiado haciendo eco a un sollozo agudo del "regalo" que degustaba.

Otabek siguió con su cometido, grabando en su memoria cada sensación, cada olor, cada sonido. Alternó las embestidas de su lengua con las de su pulgar, para, minutos después introducir un dedo más... Los gemidos de Yuri se volvieron agudos, casi femeninos, sus antebrazos habían cedido dejándolo recostado sobre el colchón, únicamente con el trasero en alto, en pose de completa sumisión... Era una estampa que elevó su líbido a la exósfera.

Jadeó sobrepasado.

Incorporándose, dejando por un momento su cometido para cambiarlo por otro. Tomó con fuerza la cadera de Yura por cada extremo y la trajo hacia él, pegándolo a su vientre. Acomodó su erección aun cubierta por el pantalón y la frotó enmedio del culo turgente, necesitado de aliviarse un poco.

Gruñó por el roce echando la cabeza atrás, decidido a desnudarse ya y acabar con su suplicio, le urgía correrse, pero quería hacerlo dentro de él, de su Yuri.

\- Beka...-. Escuchó que le llamaba entre jadeos.

\- ¿Mmmh?-. Dio como respuesta, con la conciencia perdida en el roce.

\- Beka... De-déjame...-. Susurró agitado y removiéndose en su lugar.

Esa palabra fue suficiente para que aterrizara de golpe en la realidad, preocupado de que le hubiera hecho daño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?... ¿Te hice daño?... ¿Quieres parar?-. Preguntó alertado.

Yuri soltó un largo suspiro antes de levantarse del colchón sonriendo provocativo y con los ojos brillantes... Luciendo salvajemente atractivo con el maquillaje corrido, los labios hinchados, enrojecidos y la melena completamente alborotada. Lo vio incarse en el borde del colchón y abrazarlo por la cintura.

\- No, mi héroe "super hot", lo que quería pedirte es que, me... Que me dejaras consentirte de vuelta... Quiero ser yo quien te desnude, verte en tu "Brithday Suit", mientras lleno de besos cada milímetro de esa deliciosa piel tostada que me tiene obsesionado... Quiero...quiero probarte en mi boca... Que te corras en mi boca... ¿Me dejarías probarte?-. Susurró sobre sus labios.

Tragó saliva audiblemente y respondió con voz ronca: -Soy tuyo hermoso... Tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-.

Al segundo siguiente, tenía a Yuri besándole como si quisieras succionarle el alma.

En medio de la bruma placentera, sintió las manos delgadas subir de su cintura hasta su pecho acariciando todo a su paso encima de la tela. Sin dejar de besarle, abrió los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, incluyendo los de los puños. Cortó el ataque sobre su boca para dejarle besos cortos por toda la línea de su mandíbula alternando con pequeñas mordiditas que le enviaban descargas que atravesaban todo su centro... Siguió ahora dejando besos ligeros en su cuello a la par que retiraba su camisa con lentitud.

Cada milímetro descubierto era enseguida mimado por la boca y las manos de Yuri... Otabek a esas alturas, ya no sabía distinguir qué era más grande, si su deseo o su amor por él... Su corazón rebotaba frenético dentro de su pecho y su entrepierna competía con él en la velocidad de sus punzantes latidos, completamente endurecida.

El recorrido de Yuri fue bajando de sus clavículas a sus pectorales que recibieron el mismo tratamiento, se detuvo en sus pezones largo rato hasta dejarlos erectos, sensibles... Siguió por su torso lamiendo cada valle, cada cresta de sus músculos marcados. Cuando la camisa cayó al piso hizo el mismo camino de besos y mordisquitos en ambos brazo, desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos.

Se sentía atontado... Flotando.

Yura se sentó en la orilla del colchón, asió la pretina del pantalón con ambas manos y levantó sus hermosos ojos verdes para fijarlos en los suyos, pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Mordía su labio inferior nervioso en espera de su respuesta.

\- Lo que tu quieras Amor...-. Musitó, acariciando su mejilla.

El rubio sonrió tímido, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su toque unos segundos. Suspiró y dejó un suave beso sobre su palma para después enfocarse en desabrochar los botones de sus jeans, en tanto repartía mordiscos superficiales en la piel que precedía el contorno de la cinturilla.

Lo despojó del pantalón, acariciando sus nalgas, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas a la par que delineaba con sus labios entreabiertos la extensión de su gruesa erección sobre la ropa interior. Se detuvo a chupar la tela humedecida cerca de la punta.

Otabek gimió sonoramente echando la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos, enfocándose en disfrutar de todas las atenciones que su rubio le proporcionaba... La mano con que había acariciado su mejilla, se movió hacia su cabello, aferrándose a las sedosas hebras rubias, buscando un lugar dónde anclarse a la realidad... Jadeó de nuevo al sentir las manos delgadas que retiraban el boxer de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y se irguió desconcertado, al notar el paro abrupto de las caricias aunado a un silencio absoluto por parte de Yuri... Lo encontró observando fijamente su pene.

\- Bebé... ¿Todo bien?-. Susurró acariciando nuevamente la mejilla para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Hay alguna parte de ti que no sea perfecta?-. Cuestionó en respuesta, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para poder observar su cuerpo entero e incluso ladeó la cabeza, admirando con ojos muy abiertos y lubricando sus labios de tanto en tanto.

Otabek sonrió de lado, divertido por el repentino cambio de ambiente. Y decidió bromear usando una frase muy trillada.  
  
\- Eso significa que te gusta lo que ves...-. Afirmó con voz profunda al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos en jarras, acentuando su musculatura.

Boquiabierto, Yuri asintió lentamente con un movimiento.

\- Si con ropa me hacías babear... Desnudo... Ni te imaginas lo que me provocas...-. Contestó ido, con la atención enfocada en su cuerpo, sin dirigirle una sola mirada a los ojos.

Beka empezó a reír, pero su risa fue cortada por el sollozo que salió de sus labios sin permiso al sentir la suavidad húmeda de los labios del rubio atrapando la punta de su pene. Arqueó su espalda hacia atrás sobrepasado por las descargas placenteras que le hacían tensar cada músculo. Buscó a tientas el cabello del rubio para enterrar en él ambas manos.

Sintió las manos de Yuri cubrir la parte de su extensión que no cabía en su boca, frotando, lubricando con su saliva, acompañando los movimientos de sus labios, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

No quiso privarse del deleite de ver su pequeña boca estirarse al tragar su miembro, por lo que optó por erguirse de nuevo... Nada lo preparó para la ráfaga de calor que le atacó al ver esa dulce boquita maldiciente estirarse más allá de sus límites tratando de abarcarlo.

Del mentón, le escurrían gruesos hilos de saliva, empezó a soltar sonidos guturales que acrecentaron sus sensaciones al fungir como vibraciones que eran absorbidas por su polla. Mientras con su lengua masajeaba el glande y recogía el líquido que salía expulsado ante cada estimulación, para tragarlo después... Yura succionaba también, parecía decidido a hacerlo perder la cordura. Cambiaba de ángulo, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando, besando, introduciéndolo hasta el fondo sedoso de su garganta...le hacía de todo.

Gimió profundo correspondiendo a las caricias proporcionadas por el otro.

De pronto, su chico se detuvo, clavó su mirada verdosa oscurecida en la suya, dio una lamida por todo el tronco desde la empuñadura y una suave succión en el grande... Sin alejar sus ojos de los suyos.

Siseó aguantando el estremecimiento que le cimbró de pies a cabeza.

Yura incorporándose, le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios, para enseguida recostarse en la cama boca arriba, con las piernas flexionadas apoyando los talones en el colchón, con la cabeza colgando por el borde donde ya se esparcia su larga cabellera luciendo como una cascada dorada. Estiró uno de sus largos brazos blancos en su dirección, indicándole que se acercara, mientras su otro brazo lo dirigía a su propia entrepierna rosada aliviándose a si mismo.

Quedó embobado por la sensual estampa... Como su fiel devoto, acató su deseo y acortó la distancia.

En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, Yura tomó de nuevo su erección estimulándolo con su mano libre en tanto lamía el pesado saco de sus testículos.

Gruñó y gimió sonoramente por la sensación que le hizo ver estrellas detrás de sus párpados... El otro continuó con sus lengüetazos humedeciendo toda la zona sensible.

Minutos después jadeó encorvándose un poco por las descargas placenteras que le atacaron, derivadas de la osada estimulación...Yuri, su Yuri, succionaba con delicadeza su escroto, sometiendo cada testículo a esa caricia, uno y otro, alternadamente, sin parar de frotar su pene.

Era poco, era mucho, era todo... Sintió el característico cosquilleo precediendo al clímax arremolinarse en su espalda baja.

\- Yura... ¡Para!...-. Atinó a murmurar con la mandíbula apretada, haciendo acopio de fuerza para detener el orgasmo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... ¿No te gustó? ¿Te lastimé?-. Balbuceó con la voz más ronca de lo usual.

\- No precioso, nada de eso... Es solo que no tardo en correrme... Y prefiero hacerlo dentro de ti-. Explicó entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sin mudar su posición en la cama, el rubio abrió las piernas y agregó:

-Aquí me tienes a tu disposición... Ven y tómame-.

  
No necesitó más palabras, se dirigió hacia el chifonier frente a la cama que contenía un espejo de cuerpo completo al lado, encontrando en la superficie una pequeña canasta con un listón rojo, que contenía los productos solicitados por él al hacer la reservación. Llevó la canastilla hasta el buró a un costado de la cama, escogió el bote y lo tiró a un costado de Yuri en el colchón.

Subió, se colocó entre las piernas del rubio y lo acercó a él arrastrándolo por las piernas para acomodarlo más al centro. El otro soltó una risita divertida por ser manejado con tanta facilidad, como si pesara igual una pluma.

\- Mmmh... Me encanta que seas tan fuerte-. Dijo el más joven en tono coqueto.

\- Y a mi me encanta que te encante-. Contestó de la misma forma recostándose sobre él, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de sus hombros.

Se miraron unos segundos y rieron divertidos por sus propias frases... Se miraron un poco más, ahora serios, queriendo leer los pensamientos del otro.

\- Te amo Beka... No solamente me gustas... De verdad estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace años...-. Susurró Yuri abrazándose a su cuello, atrayéndolo hasta que chocó su cuerpo con el suyo por completo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-.

\- Porque creí que no tenía oportunidad contigo, no es como que me hubieras dado un indicio o algo así, de que yo te gustara más que como amigo... Preferí callar... Iba a seguir así pero... Vi que la tipa esa, la tal Aruzan o como se llame, cada vez era más evidente en sus intenciones contigo, y pues... Decidí arriesgarme... Total, si me mandabas a volar, me hacias un favor, porque no iba a soportar hacer el papel de buen amigo mientras estabas con alguien más...-. Aclaró muy sonrojado.

Sonrío enternecido.

\- No puedo creer que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de lo jodido que estoy por ti Yura... Llevo años, años soñando con tenerte, con que me dieras una oportunidad... Todo el mundo lo notaba rubio tonto, menos tu... Era francamente vergonzoso-.

\- Ah, pues mira quién lo dice... No es como que tu "cara de piedra", como bien dice mi cuñis, sea fácil de leer...-. Rebatió enfurruñado.

Sintiendo su libido tomar nuevos bríos, acrecentados por el antojable puchero que hizo el otro con sus labios, se acercó a su oido y en un susurro bajo, le dijo:

\- Y no es lo único que tengo de piedra papacito-. Remató con una embestida que hizo chocar ambas erecciones, sacando jadeos de los dos.

\- Si, de eso ya me di cuenta... Aunque lo que tu cargas, no es una piedra Beka... Es un peñascote...-. Contestó hablándole de igual manera sobre el oido, dando mordiscos en su lóbulo.

\- Eres un idiota-. Dijo entre risas, sin parar de repartir besos en su cuello y embestidas cortas.

\- Corrección, soy "tuuu" idiota-.

\- Si, eres "miii" idiota... Mi precioso...hermoso...delicioso...antojable y altamente follable rubio que tanto adoro-. Respondió entre besos repartidos por sus hombros, clavícula y pecho.

A tientas, buscó el frasco de lubricante, lo abrió esparciéndolo en sus dedos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tibio, dirigió sus dígitos a la entrada de Yuri, quien soltó un respingo e inmediatamente buscó su boca para sumirse en un beso profundo, necesitado, empujando la cadera hacia sus dedos, exigiéndole introducirse.

Sintió nuevamente su dígito siendo prensado por las cálidas paredes internas, reconoció los pliegues, los surcos. Buscó con la punta el nódulo de nervios que lo habían hecho arquearse de placer, sin éxito, introdujo el segundo dedo. Dio tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la abertura, inició con embestidas cortas, esparció más lubricante y forzó más la entrada al dejar ir sus extremidades hasta la base, los giró, los abrió dentro poco a poco, dilantándolo cada vez más.

Tragó en su boca lo jadeos, los gemidos, los quejidos, no dejó de besarle ni un instante.

En una estocada más profunda llegó al punto esponjoso que buscaba y si... Yuri aqueó deliciosamente su espalda tal como esperaba, acompañado de un gemido sonoro, los ojos apretados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás... El pene rosado comenzó a supurar ríos de líquido blancuzco, necesitado de atención, bajó hasta el área dejando un camino de besos... Introdujo la erección completa catando el sabor directamente de la fuente: Un toque amargo, ligeramente dulzón, un tanto salado... A semen... A Yura... Gimió extasiado sin dejar de chupar y acariciar con la lengua.

Añadió un tercer dedo que arrancó un sollozo del chico. Sintió las paredes internas renuentes a abrirse, contrayéndose en pequeños espasmos. Se esmeró en estimular su dureza y notó la relajación inmediata que le permitió seguir abriendo. Para el cuarto dedo, Yura se quejó:

\- Ya Beka... No vas a hacerme daño... Te quiero dentro de mi, ya...-.

\- Prefiero no tentar a la suerte bebé, me muero si te lastimo... Además... Es tu primera vez... Y la mía...con un hombre...-. Debatió jadeante.

  
Yuri lo jaló del cuello para besarlo, sintió su mano delgada afianzarse de su muñeca para retirar sus dedos y enseguida tomar su erección para dirigirla a su entrada... Todo sin cortar su beso demandante.

\- Espera un poco corazón, deja que me ponga lubricante-. Susurró atontado.

\- ¡Maldita sea Otabek! Con lo mudo que eres y te da por volverte parlanchín justo en este momento. ¡Qué demonios!... ¡Apúrate, o te juro que la polla y el culo se me van a derretir!-. Refunfuñó dando golpes en el colchón con ambos puños.

\- Ya voy... Mandón... Qué modos...-. Respondió riendo entre dientes.

El brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes le dio la señal de que estaba preparando para sancionarlo de nuevo, así que, se acomodó rápidamente entre sus piernas y lo calló con un beso profundo. Al mismo tiempo tomó su erección por la empuñadura y la guió hasta la entrada.

Jadeó en el beso al sentir la rugosidad del contorno abrirse para dar paso a la punta.

Su glande se quedó apresado por las paredes calientes que se cerraron instintivamente ante la intrusión. Apretó la sábanas con un puño para contenerse, la punzadas de necesidad estaban a punto de hacerle flaquear y dejarse ir completo hasta el fondo. Con la otra mano se ancló a la cadera de Yuri para que no se moviera... Cuando sintió que sus paredes se relajaban se introdujo un poco de más topándose con el anillo de músculos, creyó pertinente esperar otra vez pero su hombre lo sorprendió al empujarse contra el facilitándole el camino... No se quejó ni una sola vez durante todo la travesía hasta que lo tuvo completamente dentro.

Cuando Yura volvió a arquear su espalda al tenerle enterrado hasta la base, echó la cabeza hacia atrás jalando aire al igual que él.

  
Se quedó muy quieto dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a su tamaño, memorizando el calor que le abrazaba, los pliegues, las contracciones, la humedad, todas las sensaciones que le golpearon de a una.

Un par de minutos después, el ruso hizo un movimiento de cadera tentativo que le provocó un siseo de placer. En seguida se afianzó a su cadera encajándole los dedos para guiar su ritmo despacio mientras él se sostenía con sus antebrazos apoyados en el colchón a la altura de sus hombros.

A pesar de su desesperación por correrse, comenzó con estocadas cortas, experimentales, esperando cualquier reacción negativa de su rubio... Le quedó más claro que ambos necesitaban aumentar la velocidad cuando escuchó la exigencia salida de la deliciosa boquita rosada: "-Beka... Más... Necesito más-"... Acató su solicitud moviéndose con penetraciones más profundas y lentas, alternando poco a poco, con otras más cortas y fuertes, cuyo roce le desataba una ola de calambres satisfactorios desde el pene hasta cada célula de su cuerpo. Le dejaba un cosquilleo que le erizaba toda la piel, necesitado de más, mucho más.

Nunca en sus anteriores encuentros sexuales se había sentido así... Tan intenso, tan... Increíble.

La sinfonía de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos dio inicio. Se interrumpía esporádicamente por los besos apasionados, por los otros besos repartidos en cualquier milímetro de piel su alcance, que a su vez, era correspondida con una igual tanda de besos sobre su piel.

Los arañazos en su espalda, en su cadera, en sus glúteos surtían el mismo efecto fulminante que si de un rayo se tratara.

Las mordidas en su cuello, en su lóbulo, en sus labios eran invitaciones que despertaban su hambre lasciva...su hambre de él...su hambre de Yuri.

Sus quejidos, sus sollozos, sus gemidos, el telón de fondo perfecto para acompañar la melodía rítmica del golpeteo de sus carnes al chocar, de las notas creadas por el singular chapoteo de los fluidos tras cada embestida.

Y el olor... El olor, la apetitosa mezcla del aroma de su piel, de su sudor, de su perfume combinado con el olor a sexo... Se sentía como dopado, perdido...perdido en él...perdido por él... Al borde de la locura.

Sintió los característicos aguijonazos placenteros que le anunciaban del inminente orgasmo, como si el destino quisieras confirmarle que su preciosa fiera rubia estaba hecha para él, oyó: "-Beka, voy a venirme-"... Sus cuerpos se habían sincronizado.

Con el juicio nublado por su líbido, quiso ejecutar la idea lujuriosa que se cruzó por su mente. 

\- Yura abrázame fuerte, con tus piernas también y no me sueltes-. Ordenó entre susurros con voz grave.

Obediente, el más joven acató su orden soltando un gemido agudo cuando al cruzar las piernas sobre su cadera las embestidas se sintieron mas profundas.

Otabek lo tomó metiendo un brazo por debajo de su cintura, afianzándolo, con el otro se apoyó en el colchón para levantarlo y llevarlo con él hasta el borde lateral de la cama. Se incorporó apoyando sus pies en el piso con Yuri aun en sus brazos... Ahí, lo recostó de nuevo, le indicó que lo soltara quedándose él de pie... Todo el movimiento lo hizo sin salirse de él.

Asió al rubio de los tobillos levantándolos y abriendo sus piernas, disfrutando de la vista de su culo siendo extendido por su pene. Dio unas cuantas embestidas más. Salió de él con suavidad y ordenó:

\- Gírate hermoso, quiero que te pongas en cuatro...-. Sumiso Yuri se colocó en la posición que le indicó.

Amasó sus glúteos y volvió a penetrarlo sin aviso.

Recostó su pecho sobre la espalda mientras seguía con las estocadas, apoyó una brazo sobre el colchón para evitar que cargara con todo su peso. Con la otra, despejó su cuello colocando el cabello al otro lado... La saliva inundó su boca por la necesidad de marcarlo con sus dientes, no se privó del antojo.

Mordió, chupó, lamió, beso el largo de su cuello, la nuca, los hombros y la parte alta de la espalda en tanto apreciaba los sonidos que salían del rubio que eran música para sus oídos.

\- Quiero que veas lo hermoso que te ves cuando te corres... En la sala no lo hiciste, cerraste los ojos... Mantén los ojos abiertos Amor... Abrázate a mi cuello de nuevo y no te sueltes-. Sintió que el chico se removía para empezar a girarse y agregó: -No, así como estás... En esta posición-. 

Yuri lo vio con ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos sobre el hombro, frunciendo el ceño dudoso unos segundos, para después asintir levemente. Otabek se estiró para darle un beso ligero sobre sus labios antes de repetir el mismo movimiento de incorporarse con el ruso prendado de su cuello.

Lo afianzó por detrás de los muslos con ambas manos y se irguió con él manteniendo su miembro dentro, soportando todo el peso del rubio en su brazos.

Yura jadeó sorprendido dejando caer la espalda sobre su pecho, cruzando las manos delgadas tras su nuca rapada buscando un mejor agarre, apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Otabek acomodó sus manos en los muslos de Yuri, posicionándolas más cerca de las rodillas flexionadas. Se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió sus piernas para balancear mejor el peso extra, una vez seguro, se dirigió hasta colocarse frente al espejo ubicado a un costado del chifonier frente a la cama.

\- Estás mirando bebé... ¿Verdad que te ves hermoso así, excitado, caliente, con tu deliciosa polla completamente erguida y dura por mi?... Mientras me tienes enterrado dentro, apretado, a punto de estallar...-. Susurró jadeante sobre el cuello niveo en tanto lo penetraba, logrando que el miembro de Yuri rebotara fuertemente sobre su vientre, dejando huellas perladas de líquido preseminal.

\- Beeekah... Mngh... Ya... No puedo...no aguanto...más...-. Musitó entre balbuceos apenas perceptibles.

Gruño al sentir en su erección los apretones de las contracciones de Yuri al empezar a correrse.

Los brazos del chico bajaron hasta colocarse sobre sus brazos enterrando los dedos, anclándose, desbordado por el orgasmo fulminante que le atacó. Largas cuerdas de semen salían despedidas manchando el espejo, la alfombra, el pecho de Yura y hasta su propio mentón. El rubio se retorcía en sus brazos curvando ligera la espalda, soltando gritos agudos y roncos, desgarrados... Pero nunca cerró sus ojos, los mantuvo fijos sobre el reflejo frente a él, pestañeaba lento, a punto de ceder.

Otabek quedó con la garganta seca ante la belleza que sus ojos admiraban, el calor del cuerpo ajeno, el aroma, el olor, los sonidos, la fricción, el estrangulamiento... Se dejó ir extasiado, llenándolo por dentro con la copiosa cantidad de fluidos que su cuerpo expulsó... Se negó a cerrar los ojos... Yuri jadeó tembloroso al sentirlo... Siguió moviéndose dentro, alargando el disfrute... Notó claramente el momento justo en que su semen empezó a escurrir de la entrada apretada, manchando la alfombra, mezclándose con la esencia de Yura... De su Yura que seguía mirando atento.

Cuando terminó de vaciarse, todavía resollando para forzar aire en sus pulmones, repartió un camino de besos ligeros sobre la mejilla, el cuello, hasta el hombro del rubio. Pestañeó lentamente volviendo a la realidad, con la vista despejada de los puntitos blancos que momentáneamente le cegaron y sin el pitido que repentinamente golpeó sus oidos unos segundos.

\- Espero que te queden fuerzas para llevarme cargando de regreso hasta la cama... Porque si me sueltas, no me veré muy sexy cayendo como costal de patatas sobre el piso-. Dijo Yuri con voz ronca y girando su cuello para encontrar sus ojos.

En cuanto sus miradas chocaron soltaron risas bajas.

Comenzó el camino de regreso aun riendo, teniendo especial cuidado en no pisar su propia huella viscosa en el piso.

Mientras lo colocaba en la orilla de la cama, Yuri siguió comentando:

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que eras tan pervertido Beka?... Si lo contara, cosa que no haré nunca, no soy menso, pero nadie lo creería... Con esa carita de bien portado, todo serio y caballeroso, eres un mustio...-. Volteó a enfrentarlo hincado sobre el colchón, estando él todavía de pie. Se abrazó a su cuello pegando todo su cuerpo al suyo, suspiró audiblemente y añadió: -Me encantas...de verdad me encantas...-. Susurró sobre sus labios y lo besó lentamente.

Cuando cortó el beso, aun en la misma posición, agregó entre besos cortos: -Y a todo esto... ¿Te gustaron mis regalitos?-. Captó el brillo divertido en los ojos verdes.

\- ¿Mi comportamiento pervertido no lo dejó claro?... Porque si necesitas más evidencia, está el charco en la alfombra, además de las marcas que dejé en todo tu cuerpo... Mañana si vas a parecer un felino moteado...-. Contestó repartiendo besos por su mandíbula y acariciando con suavidad su espalda.

Sin verlo, captó claramente la sonrisa en su voz: -Genial, porque tienes alrededor de cuatro meses para pensar en cómo lucierte con mi regalo de cumpleaños... Te voy a dar una pista de lo que se me antoja que me regales...-.

Sin más, bajó las manos hasta los glúteos redondos de Otabek abarcándolos hasta donde pudo... Dio un apretón fuerte a cada uno, encajando las uñas... Hizo que el otro soltara un jadeo sorprendido.

\- ¿Te quedó claro... Mi Héroe?-...

  
~°~°~°~ Ahora sí... FIN ~°~°~°~

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren conocer más de mis historias, también tengo un perfil en wattpad, pueden buscarme ahí con el mismo nombre de usuario ;-)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/nefilimsoul


End file.
